


Halloween Oneshot

by desolationbabe



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Halloween, Love, M/M, One Shot, Short, Supernatural - Freeform, Vampires, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 15:22:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16161602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desolationbabe/pseuds/desolationbabe
Summary: A cute short fluffy one-shot since its halloween





	Halloween Oneshot

**Author's Note:**

> This is mostly dialogue I just needed to get this out of my brain and typed up, let me know what you think!!!! HAPPY HALLOWEEN!!!

“Gerard?” 

“Yes, Frank?” 

“Will it hurt?” 

“I would never hurt you, my love” 

Frank looked toward Gerard wide-eyed looking for any hint of a lie in his words, Satisfied when he found none he made a contented noise and nodded to himself before turning back to the movie. Night of the living dead played on his shitty television and he couldn’t think of anywhere he would rather be than his apartment watching classic horror movies while his boyfriend, the love of his life, cooked his last meal. 

“Gerard is the food almost done I’m starving” Frank called after his stomach complained loudly about the lack of food in it. 

“I actually don’t know Frank, all this food smells the same horrible way to me” Gerard answered him, scrunching up his nose for comedic effect. 

Frank groaned as he rolled off the couch and made his way towards his kitchenette. He gently nudged Gerard out the way and began putting the veggie stir fry onto a plate. Gerard watched him carefully as he usually did as if trying to memorize every movement Frank made. 

“You’re staring again Gerard,” Frank said with his back to his boyfriend. 

“Sorry I’m just curious, everything you do fascinates me” Gerard replied 

“It's putting food onto a plate Gerard it's not exactly the most exciting thing” 

“Everything you do is exciting to me, Frank” 

“You’re such a dork, come sit while I eat” 

After a few minutes, Frank could feel Gerard's eyes on him again. “What is it, Gerard?” 

“I was just wondering why, even though it's your last ever meal, you’re still eating vegetarian food.”  
“Just because I won't need solid food anymore doesn’t mean I suddenly hate animals” 

“I guess so” Gerard turned back towards the screen and sighed loudly “You know real zombies look nothing like that” 

He felt Frank freeze up beside him.

“Zombies are real?” Frank looked at Gerard with a mixture of fear and excitement on his face. 

“Yeah but only a witch can bring them back and its a really complicated spell. Plus witches tend to hate rotting things so they would never let them walk around looking like that” 

“I can’t believe I lived my whole life completely ignorant of the supernatural world” 

“After a few centuries it becomes quite normal.” 

Frank finished his food and placed his plate on his coffee table before leaning back into Gerard's chest and giving a sigh of content. 

“Do you think there’s anything you’ll miss about me being like this?” Frank asked Gerard quietly, looking slightly worried. 

“While you smell truly divine, it will be nice to not have to keep swallowing the venom that wells in my mouth when I'm near you without feeding first.” 

“How do you think my mom’s gonna react to the physical changes, I bet she faints or accuses me of taking some kind of drugs.” laughed Frank.

“She's your mother, of course, she's going to accuse you of taking drugs when you turn up with pale skin and start refusing food. Then she’s probably going to hit me for letting you take drugs.” 

“Can’t I just eat the food as you do?” 

“That took years of building up a tolerance Frank, for the first few years being too close to human food will probably be enough to make you retch, and since we can't physically be sick its not a very pleasant experience.”

“Turning down Ma’s food is definitely going to ring some alarms, should I just pretend to have a drug addiction?” 

Gerard gasped and smacked Frank lightly on the back of the head, well what Gerad considered lightly was still enough to make Frank wince a little. 

“Frank Anthony Iero, there is no way in this lifetime you are putting your mother through that kind of thing” 

“Jeez I was just joking Gerard, lighten up its almost my birthday” 

“I hate you sometimes” 

“You love me, you dork” 

“Just because I love you doesn’t mean I don't hate you as well” 

“Well I love you a lot” 

Frank and Gerard soon settled into a comfortable silence and continued watching horror movies late into the night, happy to cuddle on the couch with a lot of blankets to keep frank warm. Frank ending up asleep against Gerard before being woken at 12 am with Gerard gently shaking him awake and kissing his forehead. 

“Happy Birthday Frankie and Happy Halloween” Gerard giggled. 

“I can’t believe I fell asleep” Frank replied with his voice still thick from sleep. 

“You’re officially 26 Frank” 

“And I’ll be 26 forever,” Frank said in a distant voice. 

“You okay Frankie?” 

“Yeah, I just can't help thinking about some things” 

Gerad suddenly had images of Frank finally realizing this was all crazy and that he needed to leave as soon as possible and slowly asked “What kind of things Frank?” 

“Gerard, will you truly love me forever, like you won't get bored of me in a few years? 

“Are you kidding? Frank, I’ve lived for so long alone and ashamed of what I am. I’ve lost every single person I’ve ever cared about, I had to watch them die while they begged me not to let them become a monster like me. Then you come along and you actually love me enough to want to spend the rest of eternity by my side. I don’t deserve you, Frank, its like when I’m with you, you’re this constant source of warmth and laughter. You’re are the single most beautiful, kind, funny and lovely being I have ever encountered and I will never leave your side until I am ordered away. I love you more than anything Frank.” 

Frank looked at Gerard slightly misty-eyed and took Gerard face in his hands before kissing him hard on the mouth and trying to pour every emotion he felt for Gerard into that kiss. When he finally pulled back he leaned in close to Gerard's ear and said 

 

“I love you so much Gerard, now let's turn me into a vampire”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave kudos and comments and i might consider expanding this story!


End file.
